


Is, Was, and Questions Left Unanswered

by QraincakeQ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu-centric, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Reincarnation, Wilbur Soot and Nihachu are Best Friends, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur and Niki are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QraincakeQ/pseuds/QraincakeQ
Summary: "Icarus sometimes asked Nihachu if it hurt. Dying, that is. He worried that no matter how peaceful, death would be painful.Nihachu believed that it wouldn’t be painful. You’re finally being released from this world, your final mortal ties breaking into meaningless frayed ends."
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Is, Was, and Questions Left Unanswered

Icarus sometimes asked Nihachu if it hurt. Dying, that is. He worried that no matter how peaceful, death would be painful.  
Nihachu believed that it wouldn’t be painful. You’re finally being released from this world, your final mortal ties breaking into meaningless frayed ends.  
Icarus would take in her words, and then lean back in the lake. The days with Nihachu were long, and he would float just beneath the surface of the water, staring at the sky. He dreamed of pulling himself out of the pool, and soaring high into the sky. Maybe, if he flew high enough, he’d reach the sun. He dreamed of twirling in the bright blue skies, reaching things he never dreamed of, his laughter being snatched away by the wind.  
But then Nihachu would call for him to help with something, or to go explore, and he’d push that thought to the back of his mind. He could dream of basking in the sunlight another day.

Icarus and Nihachu left the world long, long ago. In their place stood a boy with a passion of music, and a girl who loved baking. Wilbur dreamed of reaching unknown heights, and would spend his days wandering through the land, the sunlight warming his skin as he stood underneath the blue sky.  
When he met Niki, she began to join him on his walks through the sunlit fields. The two shared a love of rain, freedom, and the stars above. It was them against the world. Sometimes Wilbur would stare at the clouds racing by, and get flashes of memories not belonging to him, of deep sea exploration, wandering through the night, and flowing pink hair.  
Then a hand would be on his shoulder, and he’d face the girl with blonde hair and a warm smile, and a distant memory.  
When Wilbur gave a promise of freedom to hurting people, Niki stood right by his side. When Wilbur fought for his nation, Niki fought alongside him. When Wilbur ran away from his home, Niki’s spirit ran with him. Where Wilbur went, Niki went. Wherever Niki went, she knew Wilbur was with her.  
When Wilbur began to avoid sunlight, and only went outside in the night or rain, Niki would wander the forests with him, promising a better tomorrow. As his skin became paler, she promised a brighter future. He’d tell her his dreams of freedom, flight, and walking with the sun on his shoulders. He’d tell her how one day he would fly into the sun, and laugh into the wind. Niki never doubted him for a second. 

Niki was recovering from the explosion when she felt it. And suddenly they weren’t Wilbur and Niki, President and Citizen, Outcast and Spy, but Icarus and Nihachu.  
And as Niki N̶i̶h̶a̶c̶h̶u̶ watched Wilbur I̶c̶a̶r̶u̶s̶, sword in his chest, life gone from his eyes, all she could mutter was:  
“Was it painful?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this, but I think I like this ending the most. I'm really sorry if it was confusing, but I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
